Such a device is known from U.S. Pat. No. 4,961,543. In this known device the first jaw is integral with the frame. A device like that is for example suitable for crushing concrete, but less so or not at all for crushing or cutting other materials, for example for cutting scrap iron and/or iron sections, for cutting and splitting wood, etc. Consequently different devices of this kind are being used in practice for crushing or cutting different materials. For a demolition company or the like this involves considerable investments.